Don't Leave Me Alone!
by XaoshiTheKuroTenshi
Summary: America is in the hospital taking in the bad news while England lie asleep in front of him. "Why him? Why couldn't it have been me?" WARNING, USUK PAIRING, no likey, go away. Short summary, one-shot story. Have fun delving into the dramatic life of England and America!


**Decided to attempt a USUK on this account! Yay! Hope you all enjoy the story! I tried a new writing style so please tell me if you liked it better than my normal style! Have fun and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"America? Where are you you fool?<em>" Oh. great. Now I'm scared he's hurt himself.<em> "Alfred F. Jones" _He's fine, truly, I'm just paranoid. France didn't try to kidnap him again right? Oh no! What is that bloody Spaniard got a hold of him?!_ "Al! Answer me!"_ Huuuuu, America!_ "Waaaaa! America!"_ Great, now I'm a crying mess. America? Russia... Russia, is that you?_ "Russia! Ivan!"_ This darkness is not comforting..._"Ivan!"

The darkness closed in all around me so that I am no longer running around Boston but now a pitch black forest. The dark, ominous trees appeared to hide scary animals of all sorts, such as dragons, serpents, strange birds, newts, and other unidentifiable animals. The more I walked, the more I feared moving forward. Soon, instead of a dark forest, I was walking through a canyon with random craters with water inside them. The dry, cold air was stinging and burning my neck and then eventually, the deeper in the canyon I walked, the more I could see a distant light. However, after a few more steps, the light flew up into the sky and dispersed into several light sources like stars floating all around me and glistening in the air. I would have loved to appreciate the awe-striking beauty of it all had I not started to lose air.

"uuugh..." _Why can I not breath? _"U...uuuu...ughhhh..."

It hit me and I remembered my initial goal. _America?! AMERICAA!_ I suddenly received a wave of air back and I gasped out. As soon as I could stand again, I continued my interrupted search. _Ameriiiiicaaaaa...I know you need me to save you...Ameerrriiiccaaaaaa..._The world instantly faded to black and I then fell drowsy.

* * *

><p>"England...huuuu...whyyy...huuuu" <em>Why? Why...Why? It shouldn't have happened to you...you didn't deserve<em> _it_! "...It should have been me! Kiku! You butt! Why can't you wake him up?!"

"America, I'm going to need you to sit down and calm down." -china

The room is pure white: white sheets, white curtains, white walls, white floors, white ceilings, white lights, white beds, everything is white. England is in the middle of of the room against the wall, asleep, in a coma. England from time to time has panic attacks and has trouble breathing, but other than that, England is basically stuck in a trance like sleep, still as a stone. Too still...

"Don't worry China, let me talk to him." -japan

Morever, the sunlight from the window illuminates only England's body like he is a heavenly being of some sort. Meanwhile, the rest of the room is dark with no lights on because it's day time, giving off a gloomy, sullen atmosphere. The dark feeling in the room was not helping my unease.

"Fine." -china

"America, look at me okay? You were both in an accident. It was not your fault that England is in a com-" _NOOOO! Don't say it! It just hurts more... huuuu _"No! I know I was in an accident with a high young woman and she instantly died and I should be happy England is a country or he wouldn't have even lived. Even so, understand this, ENGLAND IS THE SAME AS DEAD LIKE THIS! Huuuuuuu...Huuuuuu...huuu...ughh...hah...hah...hah. Are you sure there's nothing you can do to wake him up?"

_Calmly, I need to calmly regain my composure._

"Yes. I am sure he is in a coma until he chooses to wake up." - japan

"America." -china

"What China?" - america

"He may not even know that he's not in reality. You should talk to him from time to time." - china

"Thanks dude." - america

"Yeah." - china

"Bye Japan, bye China. I kind of want to stay by his side a little longer..." - america

"Okay" - china & japan

A few minutes passed but I didn't say anything. In fact, for most of the day, I just sat by England's bed examining his features. When England would struggle to breathe, I would place his mask on his face and I would hold his hand. When England would start to cry, I would wipe his tears and kiss his eyes. Even so, I never said one word since the Asians left the room. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't find the right words to say. At the end of the day, I fell asleep with my head on the edge of the bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>I gained consciousness again and began my search for the 100th time. <em>Why can I never find America? <em>I decided that since I was in a snowy land with lavender-like crystal trees, I was going to sit down and think and maybe appreciate the beauty around me.

"America... huu..." _Why was I originally in a hurry to find America again? What happened to Al that had me so worried? I can't even remember. __I guess if I can't remember it must not have been important. _The lights reflecting off of the trees started to dim so I assumed it was dusk...Then, I heard it.

"Huuuuuu...England...It's not fair...I need you here with me...why? Why you and not me? Let me take your place...no...don't go..."

_AMERICA!_ I suddenly remembered why I had to see America all this time! _I need to save you before you get hit! I need to tell you I love you! I need to tell you I forgive you! O God above please help me! AMERICAAAAAAAAAA! I can't let you leave me alone like this!_

* * *

><p>Gasp. Gasp. Gasp. Gasp. Gasp.<p>

"England?" _Oh no, is he having an attack? _"England! O God please no!" The red 'help' button was suddenly all I could see and I dashed for it and slammed my palm into it.

"Ohhhhh fuuuuck...no...please..."_ England...please...hold on. -america_

"Haaaaaaa..." -england

"Huh?" Stunned, I fall to the ground on my butt. -america

"Al...a...Al...?" -england

_Thank you God...Oh...Thank the Lord...Oh my gooodness...England! _"England! Oh my...Thank...Englanfph!" -america

"America, I love you and I forgave you long ago for that bloody misunderstanding!" -england

_Bear hug from England? I won't object! _"I love you too England! You scared the 'bloody hell' out of me! Hahahahah!" -america

"Looks like we're not needed." -china & japan

_Don't ever leave me alone again... _-america & england

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little (in my opinion) cute drabble on the drama the English countries are having. Review? Follow? Favorite? Your choice! 3 U!<strong>


End file.
